


I'm Writing Her A Song

by Superwholocked1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Harry, Larry Stylson, M/M, Romance, Take Me Home Tour, personal imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked1/pseuds/Superwholocked1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cant be with Louis anymore, so he finds a completely different love in Sky, a fun loving, soft spoken girl who takes him to new places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Writing Her A Song

**Author's Note:**

> I tried; so leave things I should change on my next fan fiction. Leave your name and a boys name and a situation and you may be the next one.  
> ~pickles

“I’m going to write her a song,” He stared blankly at the paper in front of him, “a song that the angels could sing to her.”  
Elizabeth sighed and put a hand on his quivering shoulder. “Its not your fault, come with me. You need sleep.”  
Tears now streamed down his face. “No I need to do this. I need to tell her I love her one last time.”  
Betty bit her bottom lip, “if this is what you need to do, do it.” She backed away to the corner of the room, “I’m sure it will be lovely.”  
She watched as Harry began to write down a melody on the music sheet in front of him whispering under his breath, “I’m going to write her a song. I’m going to write her a song. I’m going to write her a song”

Till Harry met the perfect girl he had Louis. Louis would cuddle with him well watching movies, he would enjoy the food Harry baked, even sometimes help keep him warm at night. In the end management ended it saying that they did not want the fans to think they were anything but heterosexual. Truth was that the love Louis and Harry shared was simply a strong brotherly connection and both sported an enormous attraction towards their female fans. Harry didn’t have Louis anymore and so began Harrys quest for the perfect girl. And he met her.   
Sky had stood in front of him in line at some bakery in Los Angeles. He didn’t know what drew her to him, what made him want to pull her close and kiss her. He couldn’t put his finger on it, maybe it was the way she walked, with a slight swagger, or the way that she talked, soft as a kitten but sharp as a needle. There wasn’t one thing like they had sung about or little things. It was just her. It was the package of sweet, smart, and intelligence. He didn’t know how to act on this throbbing yearning in his heart so he watched her across the shop. When she got up to go Harry knew it was his only chance, but when he tried to get her attention he realized for the first time in a long time he, the boy with the golden tongue, couldn’t bring him self to speak. He followed her down a block of residential area till she went inside a house. Harry pouted but took a deep breath.   
Just like his ritual before going on stage he gave himself a little pep talk. He let out a sigh and walked to the door. He knocked three continent knocks and waited. Sky opened the door. She was dressed in a loose shirt and skinny jeans, her hair frizzed up around her face. He felt his voice vanish again and his knees felt like they were going to buckle beneath him. She gave a astonished squeak and stared up at him. At first he wondered why, the remembered he was Harry Styles and felt even more embarrassed. He tried to let out a romantic speech like, “I saw you in the street and couldn’t help but try and get your number” or probably something better. But nothing came out. Finally he just reach forward and cupped his hand under the stunned girls chin and brought his lips delicately down on hers just brushing slightly over them. He stared at her brown eyes that gazed up at him in wonder, “I’m Harry”  
“Sky” she whispered stepping closer to him so there bodies touched, “it’s a pleasure to meet you”  
This time when he brought his lips down they did more then merely touch. Harry felt as if sparks flew from where their lips collided, he felt as if a magic spell was cast over them. When he opened his eyes he realized he had pushed Sky so her back was against the wall and he was leaning over her.  
“I saw you in the shop,” he started breathless, but Sky put her finger over his lips.   
“You already said enough love poems with they way we kissed,” She grinned.  
He wasn’t afraid any more, he had the urge to take her by the hand and lead her off to his hotel room, or to a theme park, or to anywhere as long as they were together. All they did though was arrange for a date. Then another. Then another.  
Each time Harry say Sky he felt he could never be more in love, but each time he saw her he found himself wrong. He lived for them moment where he could see her. He pasted each hour waiting for his phone to ring. She became his every thing. He wanted to buy her the prettiest things but she said she was more the content with what she had. “What do you have that is better then this?” He had said once starring at a pair of sparkling diamond earrings.   
She had smiled and said, “You. Our love is worth more then anything in the world because it can never be bought, only made.”  
Finally one date they sat in a famous Hollywood restaurant. It was a goodbye, have fun on tour dinner. It was then he decided to propose she joined him on tour. He hadn’t told anyone about there relationship so it came as a shock to both of them.   
Sky agreed gratefully. She too was head of heels in love. That night the couple celebrated into the early hours of the morning.   
Harry was to fly out to London that day and Sky was to join him three days later after the band had settled out of the flurry and panic of a new tour.   
When Harry arrived he couldn’t help but break the news as soon as he saw them. In the days before Sky was to come he was so joyful that everyone in the band agreed Sky was good for Harry.   
On the day sky was to come Harry was drawn into a long meeting. He escaped to call Sky to tell her he couldn’t pick her up from the airport and gave her directions to where she could take the cab.  
When Harry came home he expected to be greeted warmly by the love of his life but instead was meet by silence. After waiting hours his phone rang. It was Sky’s number.   
“There has been an accident…” It wasn’t Sky’s voice it was a police officer. “Skylar Bernato is dead.”  
Harry’s heart shattered into a million tiny glass pieces. The officer on the other end kept talking but he wasn’t listening. He sat on the ground. Everything felt so silent he could hear his blood rushing in his veins. It wasn’t processing. He didn’t cry he didn’t scream he just sat there with his cell phone on his lap. Then something clicked and he went to the bathroom.  
Niall was the one to come over first because of the news. If it weren’t for his kind heart and caring nature he came, and saved Harrys life. He was the one who saw Harry lying in the floor an empty bottle of pills in his hand a picture of Sky in the other. It was in the hospital he met Elizabeth, She was to watch over him.  
When he could finally stand he went to the desk. Elizabeth startled by this new behavior followed him. “What are you doing?” She inquired.   
“I’m going to write her a song,” He stared blankly at the paper in front of him, “a song that the angels could sing to her.”  
Elizabeth sighed and put a hand on his quivering shoulder. “Its not your fault, come with me. You need sleep.”  
Tears now streamed down his face. “No I need to do this. I need to tell her I love her one last time.”  
Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, “if this is what you need to do, do it.” She backed away to the corner of the room, “I’m sure it will be lovely.”  
She watched as Harry began to write down a melody on the music sheet in front of him whispering under his breath, “I’m going to write her a song. I’m going to write her a song. I’m going to write her a song”  
And he did. A song the angels brought up to the broken girl in heaven, when they sung the song to her, her heart was mended. The last line drove her and stuck to her. She stood in the corner of his hospital room as he sung the song again to Betty.   
“Do you think she heard it that time?” He whispered and before Elizabeth could respond he began to sing it again.  
At the last line, “If you still love me give me a sign.” He began to cry quietly.  
Sky walked up to him, she knew he couldn’t see her but she reached out and put a hand under his chin and brought her lips up to his so softly like there very first kiss.   
To her surprise he looked up into her. His eyes quivered, “Sky”  
“Harry, I want to say goodbye, and I love you. I want to say I saw you that day in the shop and was too nervous to approach you. I want to say I am ok with dying because you made my life worth living. I want to say I’m sorry for causing you such pain, but I’m happy too. I want to say thank you to Niall for saving you because you have so much to live for. In truth I don’t know what to say other then I love you”  
“I’ve had so many dreams about this moment but still that seems the most fitting thing to say because I love you too.”  
Sky kissed Harry again, “now you have to like a life big enough for the both of us.” She whispered as she began to fade, “I love your song, you should finish it.”  
“It is finished”  
“No Harry, that song is a tragedy, this story has a happy ending.”  
Harry smiled as tears ran down his face. “It does doesn’t it”


End file.
